parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoontopia (TheLastDisneyToon's Style)
TheLastDisneyToon's Movie Spoofs Of Zootopia Cast:(Don't Edit) * Judy Hopps - Disgust (Inside Out) * Nick Wilde - Barry B Benson (Bee Movie) * Chief Bogo - Manny (Ice Age) * Leodore Lionheart - King Harold (Shrek 2) * Yax - Otis (Barnyard) * Mrs. Otterton - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Dawn Bellwether - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) * Gazelle - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Officer Benjamin - Z (Antz) * Officer McHorn - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Stu Hopps - Shrek * Bonnie Hopps - Ogre Fiona (Shrek) * Duke Weaselton - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Mr. Big - Megamind * Fru Fru - Princess Poppy (Trolls) * Adult Gideon Grey - Jimmy Neutron * Flash - Dodger (Oliver and Company) * Priscilla - Rita (Oliver and Company) * Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. - Buck (Home on the Range) * Doug - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) * Finnick - Fievel (An American Tail) * Frantic Pig - Reggie (Free Birds) * Emmitt Otterton - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * Otterton Children - Various Animals * Judy's 275 Siblings - Various Animals * Dr. Madage Honey Badger - Susan Murphy (Monsters vs. Aliens) * Manchas - Diego (Ice Age) * Peter Moosebridge - Boog (Open Season) * Kozlov - Kyle (Home) * Raymond - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Kevin - Donald Duck (DuckTales) * Mouse Foreman - Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Bucky Oryx-Antlerson - Hercules * Pronk Oyrx-Antlerson - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) * Landlady - The Queen (A Bug's Life) * Nangi - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Young Judy Hopps - Foo (Harvey Beaks) * Young Nick Wilde - Bumblelion (The Wuzzles) * Young Gideon Grey - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Zootopia Movie Spoofs Category:Zootopia Movie Spoof Category:Zootopia Spoofs Category:TheLastDisneyToon